


Overprotective

by geoodlestuff



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Established Relationship, Jock Derek, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nerd Stiles, Overprotective Derek, Post Hale Fire, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoodlestuff/pseuds/geoodlestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "Can you please write one where Stiles is a nerd/geek but is dating the hottest bad boy in school aka Derek and Derek is overprotective of him and is always hurting anyone that hurts Stiles while Stiles helps him out with any classes that he is having trouble with please ???"<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

Stiles is a nerd... to say the least. He has the geeky glasses, the high grades, the depressing lack of athletic skills and, to top it all off, video games and comic books are his absolute forte. Stiles never loses at a video game; he also never misses out on a new edition of his favourite comics.

So when hottest of the hottest, basketball extraordinaire, lacrosse captain, Derek Hale – with the stubble and the dark hair and the muscles and the mesmerising eyes – asked him out, he flat out rejected. It’s not that he didn’t want to be with Derek – _please_ , who _didn’t_? He’d thought it was a dare or a prank.

However, after a month of insistence and borderline stalking on Derek’s part, Stiles accepted that it just might be that Derek Hale, of all people, wanted _him_ : Stiles Stilinski.

And that’s how Stiles finds himself in these situations: because Derek Hale is one hulking mass of overprotective muscle.

“Derek! Derek, I said it was fine! Derek, stop, you’ll get into trouble and he’s not worth it!”

Jackson Whittemore is the bane of Stiles’ existence, really.  Sadly, Jackson is Lydia’s boyfriend, and Lydia is Allison’s best friend, and Allison is Scott’s girlfriend, and Scott is Stiles’ best friend, so sometimes Stiles has to be within the same vicinity as Jackson for substantial periods of time (not to mention that Jackson hates Stiles even more because Stiles once had a crush on Lydia that had lasted for ten long years; but come on, he was a kid when it began, and then he was a dorky 16 year old that didn’t really fancy her so much as idolise her at that point; get over it, douche bag). Derek is there too, though, which makes it better. But sometimes Jackson goes too far. And yeah, okay, Stiles can take the occasional douche-y comment and he can more than handle a pathetic shove in the locker rooms; it’s just that, sometimes, Jackson takes it _too far_. So of course Derek steps in; mostly with his mouth; but quite often with his fist too. Derek is freakishly strong as well – supernaturally so, some might say.

Fortunately, Stiles manages to get through to him before he does any long lasting damage to Whittemore’s face. Derek fumes, but he lets go of Jackson, who’s got a bloody nose and a swelling eye.

“Say shit about his mother again and I will kill you, teammate or not,” Derek growls, practically spitting. Jackson nods weakly, and Lydia doesn’t even defend her boyfriend this time, just stands looking pensive, because making a wise crack about someone’s mother dying of cancer is just not okay.

“C’mon,” Stiles sighs, taking Derek’s bloody-knuckled hand and leading him out of the dining hall. “You’re gonna get into serious shit one of these days, Derek,” He mumbles. Derek shrugs, back to his usual scowling expression.

“He insulted your mom and joked about her cancer; there’s no excuse for that,” Derek seethes.

“I know; it’s over now though so come on.”

If Stiles is honest, this is becoming a bit of a leitmotif. His life since Derek Hale has fast become the classic “nerdy girl got the hot guy” Rom-Com with the envious bullies and the expanding clique to top it all off – not that Stiles is insinuating that he is in anyway the heroine of this story; he is not. Stiles is a manly man with a flat chest and a dick.

+++

Later when they’re at Stiles’ house, Derek pulls out his homework and Stiles gets the laptop started.

“I’m not sorry,” Derek grouches, when Stiles shows him the video that’s been uploaded to Facebook.

“I’m not asking you to be,” Stiles shrugs. Jackson deserved this one and Stiles has long since given up fighting Derek over the fact that despite being a nerd he’s perfectly capable of throwing a good right hook, enough to break Jackson Whittemore’s nose, certainly. Derek Hale will not be perturbed when it becomes to protecting his loved ones, no matter what the rumours may say about him being a sociopath with no feelings. Stiles prefers to call it emotionally stunted; the rest of the school doesn’t know the full story behind the Hale fire and so they don’t understand Derek’s mood swings.

The video is at an angle where the fight – or, rather, the assault, since Jackson was incapacitated from the start – looks even more brutal than it had when Stiles had seen it right up next to him. Derek’s eyes are practically shining, which serves to make the murderous look on his face even more sinister as he seizes Jackson by the collar of his shirt and throws his fist into the guy’s face repeatedly, ruthlessly. Jackson’s face is blood-smeared from his eyebrow and nose, but you can tell he’s terrified beneath the welling scarlet.

“If any teachers see this, or police, your ass is going to be busted. You know Jackson’s dad is a lawyer, right?”

Derek scoffs. “He won’t sue me,” is what he says, with an unnerving arrogance  that suggests something else has gone down prior to this that Stiles does not know about, nor does he want to ask.

“Right,” He sighs, “Anyway, what homework do you have?”

“Calculus and physics,” Derek replies, and gets down to it. Derek will ask Stiles for help when he needs it, but he’s good at calculus; physics is what gets Derek’s hackles rising, so to speak. Once upon a time Derek outright growled at the homework sheet like it had threatened his little wolf cubs or something like that – seriously, guy’s animalistic.

So Stiles lets Derek do his thing and gets on with his own homework – AP Econ and AP Chemistry for today – and they work in amicable silence.

“Stiles,” Derek groans a little while later.

“Yes, honey?” Stiles smirks, twirling around in his computer chair. Derek huffs but shoves his physics sheet in Stiles’ general direction. Stiles smiles and takes it graciously, plonking down next to Derek and shuffling under his arm. Derek’s fingers take their usual route, tracing invisible patterns on his arm; even now, after nearly seven months, it still gives Stiles shivers. “What are you gonna do without me when you’re in college and I’m embarking on my senior year, huh?” Stiles teases, evoking the usual eye roll and huff.

“I won’t be taking physics in college, thank you very much,” Derek scoffs. Stiles smiles and kisses his cheek, and wonders just how they got here.

It all started when Stiles was fifteen, really. Word got round fast that the Hale family had burned to death in their homes, Laura, Derek, Cora and their comatose uncle being the only survivors – they lost eleven people. After two months away from school, Derek Hale returned and his squeaky clean reputation as a polite, friendly athlete was completely destroyed when he’d turned up in home room wearing tight black jeans, a black Henley and a black leather jacket with combat boots; he’d also grown stubble, and developed a perpetual glower. In other words: he looked like a serial killer.

Derek didn’t talk to anyone much; he played sports, mouthed off at teachers who tried to encourage him to actively participate in lessons, and smoked on the tennis courts with a new circle of friends: Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd.

Then one day Stiles entered the locker rooms and caught sight of Derek on the brink of a panic attack, slamming his first into the wall and hyperventilating with tear-streaked cheeks and cut-off, broken, cries. Stiles had practically felt the anguish rolling off him, found himself drowning in a wave of sympathy, and managed to get Derek to calm down. They’d sat slumped against the wall together and then moved onto the tennis courts, skipped the last two periods of school while Derek smoked and Stiles earned his trust by telling him about his own losses, his dad’s progress recovering from the drinking problem his mother’s death caused, and having no siblings to rely on.

In turn, Derek told Stiles how they were supposed to escape to New York, but Laura, as their legal guardian, decided she couldn’t leave while their Uncle Peter was still comatose and breathing; he told Stiles he knew things about the fire that no one else did, but couldn’t tell anyone.

The next school year, Derek and Stiles had been almost inseparable. Stiles convinced Derek into attending therapy, and let Derek chill at his house when things got too much at home – apparently Laura was really overbearing because the fire hit Derek the hardest, and he told Stiles how he still couldn’t tell her why. Stiles didn’t know why either at that time, nor did Derek’s therapist. With Derek came Erica, Isaac and Boyd; but Stiles didn’t mind much because they were pretty cool, Isaac’s sociopathic tendencies and Erica’s lethal personality aside. Stiles learned that Boyd was cool because he genuinely did not give a shit about rumours, your love life or any other trivial bullshit.

After Derek told Stiles about Kate Argent, Stiles had cried with Derek as he let the older boy curl around him like Derek might break apart without Stiles to anchor him and it had been the first time that Stiles had _really_ taken notice of Derek’s beauty and the soul beneath the anger. He’d ran his fingers through Derek’s dark hair and noticed how soft it felt, how silky; he’d stroked a hand up and down Derek’s back and noticed just how many muscles there were as they bunched with every sob; he’d looked down at the teary eyes and noticed for the first time that they weren’t just one colour, but striking shades of green and gold and hints of sea foam blue that glittered beneath the salty liquid smearing them.

So noticing how attractive Derek was and knowing just what he’d been through when it came to trust and relationships had been the ultimate reason for Stiles’ disbelief when Derek had asked him out just a month later.

“What will you be taking in college then?” Stiles asks; he knows, but he loves hearing it because his boyfriend is actually pretty smart despite his ineptness when it comes to physics – oh, and econ too. Derek _loathes_ econ.

Derek rolls his eyes fondly but he answers, just like he always does.

“I’ll be studying for a double major in Philosophy and Sociology, whilst also doing a sports programme,” He smiles, and Stiles just has to kiss him. Derek’s smile widens before he kisses back, soft and slow and perfect as always; Stiles loses himself in it, just the warm slide of lips, comforting and familiar and so, so good. Stiles likes kissing, sometimes more than sex, though he wonders if that’d be that case if it weren’t Derek, because Derek is amazing at kissing, and Derek’s special too; he’s one of the most important people in Stiles’ life now.

“So, physics,” Derek sighs when they break apart. Stiles grins and nods.

“Physics,” He agrees, then spends the next half an hour explaining Kirchoff’s laws and potential dividers.

+++

Cora joins them the next day in the lunch hall, takes the empty place next to Derek that was supposed to be reserved for Isaac and starts eating. She does this sometimes, just approaches them on random days, steals whoever’s spot it is that’s next to Derek, and eats. Derek never refuses her, often curls his arm around his and gives her a squeeze or nuzzles her temple with his nose; it’s cute, Stiles thinks, and very puppy-like.

Isaac doesn’t say anything when he gets back, just takes the empty space next to Erica instead. When Cora isn’t there, the seating plan usually looks like this:

Sometimes Stiles kind of wants Jackson to be sitting where Allison is, so he’s not facing him; but then Scott would move too so Jackson would end up next to him, and Lydia moves where Jackson moves, and Jackson wouldn’t be happy with Lydia on the same side of the table as him, and as much as Stiles likes Isaac, Erica and Boyd he much prefers that none of them are directly next to him because liking people doesn’t exclude still being wary of them slashing your throat out somehow; they look the type; so does Derek, really, but Stiles knows Derek would never hurt him.

“So Cora, how are you?” Stiles asks brightly, even though Cora hasn’t yet warmed to his presence much. There has been progress, however; last week Stiles bought her a coffee when she forgot her money and it warmed her cold heart somewhat. Cora doesn’t really like anyone who appreciates Derek’s body – which is basically everybody – because she and Laura now know about Kate. Laura is different to Cora in the sense that she gives you a chance immediately, but she’ll possibly slaughter you if you hurt her brother. Cora doesn’t give chances immediately, warms up to you painfully slowly, then comes down on you like a shit ton of bricks if you hurt her brother. Cora also hates Allison for her relation to Kate, even though Derek and Laura have explicitly stated that Allison wasn’t even living here when it happened, and was only fifteen with no idea about her aunt being a psychopath.

“Fine, Stilinski,” She mutters sourly, Derek grumbling her name moodily under his breath. She elbows him a little and he pushes at her, but then Derek kisses her forehead and Cora nudges him with her shoulder in a playful manner, and everything’s okay again.

Then everything isn’t okay.

One of the jocks on the swim team come over, apparently having decided that Stiles’ sarcasm earlier today wasn’t at all appreciated and needs to be dealt with. He must be crazy, is the first thing Stiles thinks, because Derek is sitting _right next to him_ , and Derek has a bit of a reputation (read: a lot of a reputation) for going ballistic on anyone who gives Stiles shit – like yesterday, where the video was even uploaded to Facebook! So yeah, this guy’s crazy.

Stiles can feel Derek tense up next to him, and Stiles puts a hand on Derek’s thigh to try and calm him down a little, let him know he’s okay.

“Wasn’t very funny, Stilinski,” Dom is saying, shaking his head. He’s got his clique surrounding him and he probably thinks he’s really cool. Stiles pushes his glasses up and shrugs, turning back to his book.

Derek snaps when Dom flips the book from Stiles’ hands and tries to grab him by his shirt.

He’s up and lifting Dom in the air by his neck in a split second and Stiles would be questioning how the ever living fuck anybody could move that fast if he weren’t terrified that Derek may actually kill Dom if he isn’t stopped.

The thing with Derek is that he’s very much act first, think later; he also has what therapists call “blind rage” or “red mist” and probably won’t remember much of what he’s done once it’s over.

There’s a lot of yelling going on, and Derek looks out of it; meanwhile Dom’s face is slowly going purple and he grapples at Derek’s wrist in an attempt to claw him off; none of Dom’s clique approach Derek, likely too afraid to interfere.

“Derek, stop!” Isaac yells, “You’ll kill him!”

“Derek, Derek listen to me—Derek!”

“Hale, calm your ass down!”

It’s Cora that gets through to him.

“Mom would be so pissed at you for this!”

It’s a low blow, and it shows; Derek’s entire body shuts down as he lets go of Dom, and he stumbles back two steps. When he looks at Cora, he’s not just angry – he’s livid, and he’s hurt, and he looks guilty. Derek always looks guilty when any member of his family is brought up, still firmly rooted in the belief that it was his fault nearly his entire family was murdered.

He leaves quickly, and for the first time Stiles sees something other than anger or blankness in Cora’s expression: regret, guilt.

Later on that night, after doing homework together again, Stiles lies down on his bed and invites Derek to curl up against him. He combs his fingers through Derek’s hair, kisses him softly, and wraps his other arm tight around Derek’s body, holding him close.

“Tell me about your mom,” Stiles whispers, and Derek smiles softly.

He talks about her beauty, about her attentiveness, and how she was as much of a doting wife as she was a loving mother; he talks of her home-famous Christmas cookies, her passion for literature, and the stories she told him as a kid before he slept; he talks until he falls asleep in Stiles’ arms, and Stiles joins him moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: www.geoodlestuff.tumblr.com


End file.
